Give me love
by flyppi
Summary: -¿Que es eso?-pregunto ella con verdadera curiosidad, Ten solo atino a decir -es difícil de explicar, debes experimentarlo por ti misma... Al anochecer Shenlong hizo acto de presencia, miraba a su bella hija -¿Que es lo que te aflige?, Milk lo observo-solo quiero saber que es el amor... aun tengo conflictos con el personaje principal masculino :(
1. Concepción

Bien comencé este nuevo fic gracias a ustedes, me alentaron a aventurarme nuevamente, la canción que me ayudo a concebir esto fue Arrietty's Song de Joe Hisaishi ¿por qué les digo esto?, la banda sonora es de mucha ayuda para cuando estas creando mundos, es el plus de todo, como en las películas :3, sin más les dejo continuar.

* * *

><p><em>-Debes andarte con cuidado, evita ir a ese arroyo tu sola y sobre todo jamás te atrevas a entrar en el- <em>

Su madre le había advertido pero era una joven muy aventurera, nada malo podría pasarle puesto que aquel lugar siempre estaba desolado.

Desde que sus padres habían hablado con ella no volvió a tocar el tema sin embargo no tomo en cuenta sus sermones y cada que podía escabullirse lo hacía solo para mantenerse serena. Ella ignoraba completamente que ese sitio era el hogar donde descansaba Shenlong, dragón que controlaba la lluvia y el viento.

Este gigante volaba en el cielo, debido a que su color azul cambiaba constantemente era difícil de verle con claridad. Como regidor del viento, la lluvia y las nubes de las cuales dependía la agricultura, el pueblo tomó gran cuidado para evitar ofenderle y que no se sintiese descuidado, sino el resultado serían mal tiempo, sequía, inundaciones y tormentas.

Aquel día el sol brillaba con fuerza, el calor era insoportable así que sin pensárselo dos veces dejo sus deberes a medio hacer y salió con dirección al arroyo.

La madre de la joven al llegar noto que su hija había estado en casa, pero no presto mucha importancia pues se encontraba muy cansada, se fue a dar un duchazo para después tomar una larga siesta.

En el arroyo…

El agua era fresca y cristalina, no se arrepentía de su decisión, se hundió hasta que quedo completamente debajo del agua, al salir nuevamente para poder respirar, sus ojos apenas eran capaces de visualizar lo que tenía enfrente, con sus manos se limpió un poco; el hombre que tenía frente a ella era de peculiar belleza, era barbado, blanco y tenía un cuerpo atlético sin llegar a ser tosco, era joven pero no tanto como ella.

Rápidamente se volvió a meter al agua con la intención de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba muy nerviosa pues aquel sujeto la miraba con cierta rareza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él la envolvió entre sus brazos, al sentir su piel contra la masculina no pudo negarse, era como si hubiese caído en un potente hechizo cosa le asustó, jamás había intimado con un hombre, pero el deseo en esos momentos era más fuerte.

Sus padres hacían gala de lo hermosa que era su única hija, incluso se habían negado a dar su mano en compromiso en varias ocasiones por considerar indignos a los prospectos, y si supieran que su castidad estaba siendo tomada por un completo desconocido de cabellera y larga barba, sin duda le echarían sin consideraciones.

Jamás supo cómo había llegado hasta su cama, sin embargo todas las noches soñaba con aquel hombre misterioso y en su encuentro fugaz pero intenso…

Después de varios días sus progenitores le notaban extraña, estaban seguros que ocultaba algo.

Avergonzados y furiosos al enterarse que estaba embarazada trataron de que ella se deshiciera de la criatura pero se negó y huyo de casa.

Había vivido cómodamente a la orilla del arroyo, nunca le faltó nada gracias a él…meses después dio a luz a una hermosa niña, tenía el cabello negro y una piel blanca heredada de su padre, no todo podía ser felicidad, la mujer murió durante el parto dejando así a su pequeña a merced de cualquiera, afortunadamente Shenlong le llevo con él, lejos de todo ser que pudiese lastimarla…

Creció en un paraíso situado en la cumbre de una montaña, esta morada era una región llena de deleites y pasatiempos agradables en donde había fuentes, ríos, florestas y lugares de recreación.

Era atendida por ninfas y estaba acompañada y guardada por mucha gente, de tal manera que ningún hombre la podía ver. Los que la cuidaban eran enanos, jorobados, payasos, bufones y criaturas fantásticas, que la divertían con música y bailes,

En la tierra era relacionada con la fertilidad de la naturaleza y la belleza…

Ella, la joven diosa de la belleza, las flores, el amor, el placer y las artes desconocía en gran medida la tierra y otros lugares, uno de sus mayores deseos era poder salir de su encierro.

* * *

><p>Para esta historia combine muchas cosas (de esas veces que te da por escribir y juntas un montón de ideas en un recipiente lo agitas y lo que salga publicas xD) y por supuesto el universo de Dragón Ball.<p>

P.D: Tratare de ser coherente y que los hechos tengan concordancia, además de ser más descriptiva con los escenarios para que no haya confusiones.


	2. Curiosidad

Para este capítulo me inspiro mucho Howls Moving Castle - Theme Song de Joe Hisaishi… disculpen si se me fue alguna falta ortográfica

* * *

><p>Ten Shin Han era de esos que gustaba de visitar la tierra por muchas razones pero había una en especial y que guardaba celosamente en secreto…<p>

Milk envidiaba un poco a todos los que la rodeaban, ellos podían ir y venir a la tierra cuando querían sin ningún problema; se preguntaba que había de interesante en ese lugar pues aquellos regresaban después de varios días y cuando lo hacían llegaban con una expresión diferente en el rostro.

Eso despertaba la curiosidad en Milk y en más de una ocasión había interrogado a los demás.

-Y ¿Cómo es?- su rostro estaba sobre de una de las mesa de roble blanco, como si de un cachorro se tratase

Entre risas una de las ninfas le contesto –es un lugar muy normal, no te pierdes de nada – se levantó del césped y camino hasta la diosa; coloco las manos sobre los hombros desnudos de ella- no entiendo ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-

Antes de que Milk contestara…

-bueno es hora de que nosotras nos marchemos, ya saben cómo se pone Shenlong cuando no hacemos lo que nos corresponde

- adelante, en un momento las alcanzo- las bellas ninfas se perdieron entre los grandes arbustos que rodeaban su pequeño escondite–bueno regresando al tema, deberías dejar de interesarte en lo que hay en la tierra, si alguien te dice cosas fantásticas de ese lugar simplemente no le creas, nosotros somos los que le damos ese toque místico- sin decir nada más paso una de sus manos por el sedoso cabello de Milk –nos vemos después

-no se demoren tanto como la última vez …- ahí se quedó, tumbada sobre la banquilla bajo la sombra del gran árbol, mirando el cielo azul, pensaba en las cosas maravillosas que debían haber más allá de su pequeño paraíso.

* * *

><p>Lunch vivía en el planeta tierra, era una joven rubia muy bonita, con un carácter dulce e ingenuo y en veces algo decidido y tosco. Su padre era un gran pescador, ella se dedicaba a la recolección de rábanos y a las labores domésticas, su vida era tranquila y prospera.<p>

Se había ido desde temprano al río a lavar algunas mantas -para ser una humana es muy bonita- el pequeño Chaos había dado su punto de vista

Ten Shin Han miraba embelesado como ella trataba de peinar sus alborotados y dorados cabellos con sus finas manos – es una lástima que siempre este tan sola…

-ya lo has mencionado muchas veces, eso me hace creer que nunca te has atrevido a hablar con ella

-te equivocas Chaos, desde la primera vez que la vi me acerque a ella… tiene una dulce voz y cuando se enoja…

El chico analizaba el rostro de su amigo- ¿no piensas acercarte?

-pensara que soy un asediador…

-no lo creo, dices que ella es muy tímida cuando está contigo, es muy probable de que sienta la misma atracción que tú tienes hacia ella

Le era casi imposible dejar de mirarla un solo momento, tenía un rostro precioso, jamás en toda su existencia había sentido tal atracción por una humana, le había encontrado por casualidad lavando algunas prendas en ese mismo lugar, con el paso de los meses y habiendo iniciado por mera intriga, su interés por ella aumento considerablemente.

Durante décadas había sido atrapado por la belleza de Milk, le había pretendido y tratado de cortejar en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando Launch apareció frente a él todo cambio.

Sin decir palabra alguna salió de entre los árboles y con sumo sigilo se acercó a la rubia tomándola por sorpresa.

Dio un brinco del susto cuando se giró y vio a Ten detrás de ella-deberías anunciar tu llegada

-lo siento- un tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas cosa que Chaos no podía creer, Ten Shin Han solía ser más serio y poco vulnerable sentimentalmente pero frente a ella sus defensas parecían inexistentes, seguía observando la escena, Ten tomo el cesto y con mucha facilidad lo llevo en una mano, por otra parte Lunch apenas si lo miraba por culpa del nerviosismo, ambos mantenía un sonrojo muy suave mientras hablan.

* * *

><p>-¿estás seguro que solo con esto podré ver lo que hay en la tierra?<p>

-por supuesto, Ten es muy dado a visitarla con frecuencia, por cierto, probablemente serás una espía y te enteraras de lo que el haga, tómalo como un… efecto secundario

-pero sería invadir su privacidad- ver en los ojos de Milk la ilusión y angustia solo ayudaban a que sintiera vergüenza de sí mismo

-no hay porque alarmase, solo quieres saber cómo es y listo, no harás nada malo…

-si Ten se entera… se pondrá furioso

-el jamás se molestaría contigo, tal vez no sean los mejores amigos pero…

-no digas más, si lo vamos a hacer que sea ya, antes de que me arrepienta.

Oolong sumergió el gorro que Milk había "tomado prestado" en una de las pequeñas fuentes que se encontraban cerca del gran sauce llorón, después de unas cuantas extrañas palabras el líquido tomo un color metálico muy particular.

-bien solo echa un vistazo y sabrás que es lo que hay allá abajo

Con cierta cautela acerco su cara- no veo nada

-espera unos segundos más, no seas impaciente esto requiere cierto tiempo- nuevamente enfoco su mirada en el agua

Y ahí estaba Ten Shin Han andaba por lo que parecía un camino de terracería, llevaba un canasto lleno de – ¿eso es ropa?

El pequeño cerdito se acercó para ver-eso parece

-creo que está hablando con alguien…- sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando vio a la muchacha con la que conversaba, era muy linda y el parecía muy… ¿feliz? -¿ella es humana?

-por supuesto, pueden parecer simples y sin chiste, pero tienen algo muy especial

-¿qué es?

-creo que debemos terminar con la sesión, tu padre está por llegar y no le gustará para nada lo que estamos haciendo- saco el gorrito y se lo entregó a Milk- bien nos vemos después – se dio media vuelta y camino entre las margaritas hacia su pequeña casita.

Durante el regreso al castillo no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto.

-espero que no me hayas extrañado- la ninfa Potámides se lanzó sobre ella

-para nada, tuve con que entretenerme- una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-¡fantástico!, mira lo que me he encontrado mientras nadaba por ahí- de su pequeño morral color lila saco una pulsera

-¡es muy bonita!, ¿de qué está hecha?

- no lo sé…- Ambas caminaban por los grandes pasillos del palacio mientras la examinaban, las paredes y los techos estaban decorados con enredaderas de flores rojas, el piso era de mármol blanco, los marcos de las ventanas eran de madera color chocolate, habían unas muy grandes otras ovaladas y unas más eran alargadas horizontalmente, durante el día la luz natural entraba sin ningún problema.

-amo las puestas de sol, son tan románticas- Potámides y la diosa estaban mirando desde una ventana el hermoso paisaje.

-¿de qué cosa me estás hablando?- pregunto entre risas

-nada solo ignórame

-padre está por volver, será mejor que me vaya al gran comedor ya sabes que no le gusta esperar

-está bien… oye

-¿sí?

-no le digas de lo que te acabo de regalar, se enfadaría mucho

-descuida no diré nada- Ambas se despidieron con una cálida sonrisa.

Durante la cena nadie dijo nada fuera de lo natural, Shenlong había tomado su forma humana, reía y conversaba con todos, por otra parte Milk se sentía distante y con un montón de interrogantes en su cabeza.

-¿sucede algo?- la voz grave de su padre le saco de sus pensamientos

-no padre, es solo que me siento un poco cansada ¿puedo retirarme?

El sujeto se quedó muy serio y después de unos segundos habló- anda ve a descansar – acaricio la cabeza de su adorada hija y esta se fue directo a su alcoba.

* * *

><p>-espero que me vuelvas a visitar muy pronto<p>

-tenlo por seguro

-bien hasta entonces- dicho esto Lunch cerró la puerta y se fue muy feliz a su habitación

Ten y Chaos regresaron a su hogar.

* * *

><p>Estaba recostada en su amplia cama adoselada, de vez en cuando miraba por el amplio ventanal el viento mecer los enormes árboles. Pensaba en la escena de Ten con la chica, ver aquello le hizo sentir algo diferente, mirar el comportamiento dulce y tímido de ambos había despertado una emoción en Milk que jamás había experimentado.<p>

Decidida se levantó de un salto, se quitó el pijama y se puso su qipao color azul acto seguido se colocó unas sandalias y salió de su habitación lo más rápido posible hacia los aposentos de Ten…

-te sienta muy bien verle

-recuerda que nadie debe saberlo, así que cuando estemos aquí olvida ese tema.

Chaos inmediatamente reconoció la presencia de la diosa quien se suponía debía estar en su hogar, tan rápido como pudo abrió las puertas y ella estaba ahí con las mejillas rojas por haber corrido tanto

-¿Cómo es que ha logrado llegar hasta aquí?-No obtuvo respuesta pues Milk solo miraba directamente a Ten.

-¿es esa humana la razón por la que vuelves a la tierra?-

La pregunta lo pillo desprevenido- no sé de qué me…

-no me evadas tú también… dímelo por favor- sus ojos expresaban suplica

Ten la miro con resignación- no me gusta que me mires así… pasa, te contare todo pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie

La mirada de Milk se llenó de vida e ilusión – ¡te lo prometo!- con entusiasmo se dejó caer en un cojín muy esponjoso, cerca estaba el futón elegante donde su amigo se colocó en posición de mariposa para contarle toda la historia, Chaos vigilaba los alrededores para evitar que un espía arruinase todo…

* * *

><p>Hola!, pues aquí estoy de nuevo :D espero que la hayan pasado de maravilla esta navidad, y les deseo felices fiestas.<p>

Tarde un poco en actualizar por que no me había dado tiempo de editar bien este capitulo; ya saben en vacaciones te mandan a hacer un monto de cosas y por mas que quería dedicarle tiempo a mi hobby no más no se me daba la oportunidad y he aquí el resultado.

Me fascinaron sus comentarios, en cuanto los vi me puse loca de felicidad xD

*MIKASHIMOTA Z

*Guest

*azucenas45

En verdad espero no confundirles más de la cuenta con los hechos, y en verdad agradezco mucho sus letras :D

Por cierto aun tengo un poco de dudas con el personaje principal masculino, ¿creen que sea buena idea Gogeta?, espero sus respuestas :3, sin mas por el momento me despido y feliz año nuevo :D


End file.
